


Luv hurts )):

by Anonymous



Category: Teletubbies (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tinkly Winky tels his bf Jim the truth





	

**Author's Note:**

> This so sad b warnd )):

It wass a cold stormi nite and Jimin was wateing fir his bf 2 get home. "Wher hve u been?" Jimy ask wit consern wen Tinky Winky walkd thru the door. "No wher" Tinky Winky replid wit a growl. "Tinky Winky" Jimen cri "ur so l8 and its r aniversery". "I'm cheetin on u Jimin" Tinky winky say as he movs out of the wai n Jim sees a figur behind him. "I'm Nicolas Cage" the figur, Nicolas Cage say. "Oh mai god!" Jinim yells. "Yes" says Tinky Winky "this is mi new gf" he then kiss Nicolas rite in front of Jimmy who cri so hard. "How culd u Tinky Winky" he sobs b4 grabin the nife Tw (it got anoyin tiping Tinky Winky al the time so I'm calin him tw now) gav him on ther 3 day aniversari. Jim stabs tw 8 timz b4 he finaly stop. "How culd u!" Nicolas cri as he looks at Tw dead body. Nicolas then kill Jimi and and cri 4 days over his ded bf the end.


End file.
